


The Jump

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet’s not sure she can do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by londynon.

Sam glanced over at Janet who looked absolutely terrified and said, “Just take my hand, take a deep breath, and jump.”

Janet shook her head. “I don’t know if I can do this, Sam.”

“Sure you can. We’ll do it together.”

The brunette took another look and felt her stomach do a flip-flop.

“Come on, Janet, this was your idea.”

Janet scowled at her lover. She didn’t need to be reminded of that fact.

“You _did_ make me promise not let you chicken out.”

“I know I did,” she said with a sigh.

Sam held her hand out and waited for the doctor to take it. She then kissed Janet. “Happy Birthday, love.”

With Sam’s hand in hers, closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer, Janet jumped out of the plane.

~~~

On the ground Janet was grinning and bouncing up and down on her feet as Sam helped her out of her chute. “That’s was fantastic! Can we go again?”

Sam simply laughed.

FIN


End file.
